Of Busses and Dojos
by Meggie-Jolly
Summary: Prompt: "I don't know you, but you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus and the only reason I'm letting you stay there is because you look very comfy and I'm a good person - it's totally not because you're also possibly the cutest and most precious human being I have ever seen.. Hahaha, okay maybe a little."


Lincoln glanced down at the brunette sleeping on his shoulder. He was completely certain his arm would be asleep in less then a second, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

She had entered the bus while obviously fighting with someone she called 'Bell' on the phone. Rather loudly and passionately. She had only given him an asking look and a gesture before she sat next to him without even waiting for his nod.

Then she had fought with the guy some more before hanging up and plugging in her head phones.

At some point she had fallen asleep on his he had to admit that was quite an accomplishment, considering the music (you could only describe it as angry girl music) that was blaring out of her headphones loud enough that he could make out words.

She had looked so fierce and beautiful, jet slightly dangerous while on the phone but now, asleep, she looked young, a bit lonely and really cute and mostly like she really needed the sleep. So he sighed and dealt with the tingling needles in his left arm.

They stayed like that for three hours straight. She only shifted a little a few times.

At some point that caused her phone to slip out of her hand. He nearly managed to catch it. The case had bright blue butterflies on it. He couldn't help but smile a little.

He knew next to nothing about this girl, except her taste in Music, what her phone case looked like and that she fought with some guy over the phone. But somehow he knew she was something special.

Carefully he slipped the phone back into her lap and continued his sketch.

Sketch of her.

He had been practising drawing people lately and her features where really beautiful. It was only fair if he got something out of this situation.

He glanced at his watch when he was done, closed his sketchbook and decided it was time to wake her up. They should arrive in TonDC in about 15 minutes.

He softly touched her shoulder. "Hey, it's time to wake up, we're almost there."

She yawned and opened her amazing hazel eyes, surprised. "What?" She lifted her head from his shoulder. She looked at her watch. "Oh Gods, please tell me I did't sleep on you for three hours!"

He chuckled. "Can't, but it's fine. You seemed to need it."

She sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm so sorry, you should have woken me."

He shook his head and stretched his arm and shoulder a little. "Don't worry, it's fine. I'm Lincoln by the way." He offered her his hand.

She smiled apologetic and shook his hand. "Thank you, I'm Octavia. Nice to meet you."

Lincoln smiled back. "You too. So what brings you to TonDC?"

"I found a material arts trainer there and came out here to meet with her. What about you?"

He looked at her in surprise. Apparently she was even more tuff then he initially thought. "I live there. What's your trainers name? I work as a trainer in a Local Dojo from time to time, maybe I know her."

Octavia opened something on her phone. "Indra. For what Dojo do you work?"

Lincoln almost choked. "Indra? Wow, you have your work cut out for you. She's a real bad ass and most of her trainees quit after a couple of days." He noticed too late how that sounded. "Uhm, but I'm sure you can handle her." He cleared his throat. "I work for Anya. But her Dojo is in the same building as Indra's."

Octavia grinned. "Nice. If I decide to stay for a while, I'll know who to ask for a tour of the city."

Lincoln must have looked rather surprised because she laughed and held her hand out. "Give me your phone, I'll give you my number."

He did as asked and handed her his phone. While she snapped a contact photo, he had his own idea. He ripped out the sketch made and wrote his number on the back together with a message: _'To the possibly cutest and most precious human being I have ever seen… that will probably be able to kick my ass in about two weeks.'_

He slipped the paper in her pocket just in time to take his phone back.

Octavia stood up when they reached the bus terminal and offered oh her hand and a smile. "Thanks for letting me sleep on you, hopefully we'll meet again. By Lincoln." And with a hair flip and o time for him to answer she left the bus.

He stood there for a few more seconds, positively flabbergasted.

That night, when he was sitting on his couch, he got a text.

 _'_ _I bet I can do it in one, but first I want that tour. What about tomorrow, one o'clock at the Dojo?'_

 _Of busses a_


End file.
